1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nursing apparatuses and more particularly pertains to a new breast simulating nursing system for providing a user with a baby feeding accessory that could be used to simulate breast feeding to provide similar benefits for bottle-fed babies and could also help ease the process of transferring a breast-fed infant to the bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of nursing apparatuses is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,837 describes a disposable plastic bottle for nursing an infant. Another type of nursing apparatus is U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,732 describing a natural formed nipple for a baby bottle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,479 describes an infant feeding container which attempts to imitate a human breast in form and function. U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,806 describes a teat for a baby""s bottle and a bottle fitted with such a teat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,429 describes a flexible electric heating pad for wrapping around a baby bottle powered by a vehicle cigarette lighter plug. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 264,993 describes an ornamental design for a simulated breast nurser.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that is superior in function to prior systems.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by including an insulation layer to keep the milk warm. The present invention also features a replaceable nipple that is featured in different sizes. The areola portion of the invention has a realistic, sponge-like texture and is also malleable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new breast simulating nursing system that would help mothers and fathers bond with their children during the early stages of a child""s life.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new breast simulating nursing system that could ensure that infants obtain the important psychological benefits that experts say can be derived from breast feeding.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a main body portion that has a first and a second end. The main body portion has a longitudinal axis. The main body portion has a bore that extends therethrough. The bore is positioned such that a longitudinal axis of the bore is collinear with the longitudinal axis of the main body portion. The main body portion simulates a breast. A cover member is coupled to a portion of an exterior surface of the main body portion. The cover member simulates the skin of a breast. A bottle assembly is positionable substantially within the bore of main body portion. The bottle assembly has a first end that protrudes through the first end of the main body portion.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.